


When they reunited

by Sofi353e



Category: Burapha OC - Fandom, Jason OC - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sensitive Touch, Smut, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 10:47:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18776731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sofi353e/pseuds/Sofi353e
Summary: Jason and Burapha haven’t talked since High school. But Jason misses Burapha and calls him for quick check up. And ends up asking for quick lunch, and Burapha agrees.





	When they reunited

-At the restaurant-

 

Jason waits impatiently and sweaty for Burapha, he can’t get him off of his mind. And then he sees him, that beautiful being….. that sweet and handsome being. Jason makes the elevator look at him, the smaller male has so tight pants….. like really tight pants. He could feel himself sweating even more. His own pants feels tight now, and he lowers his gaze to the table immediately. 

 

Burapha sees him and waves with a smile “Hi, jason!” he halfway jogs over to him, and hugs him. “I missed you” Jason goes “I missed you too” jason takes his hand up against Burapha’s back ghostly and leads him to his seat, and takes his chair out. Burapha’s goes “thanks you” quietly.

 

(B is Burapha and J is Jason) 

 

B “So how is work?” while still staring at his food. J “it’s good, I work at IT and make video games, how about you?” as he lifts his head to look at Burapha, and their eyes meet with a soft glare. B “I’m a professional trainer, it’s pretty good but i would rather be a cook now” their eyes haven’t moved from one another yet, J “then why don’t you do that instead?” B ”my parents wouldn’t like that, they’re pretty much against a man in the kitchen. J “ oh, I’m sorry to hear that” jason says with a saddened look. B “I can live with it” as he takes another bite off of his food. J “ you got something on your cheek, here let me” as Jason lifts himself off of his chair and softly removes a crumb from Burapha’s cheek, their eyes meet. It’s like their worlds stop. Jason feel his heart running, his pants are strangeling is cock now, he can barely breath as he sees the smile on Burapha’s lips. 

 

J “ I need to go the bathroom real quick, two seconds” Burapha can clearly see his bulge from here, but he doesn’t say anything. as soon Jason's footprints disappear follows Burapha’s.

 

Jason can feel his own heart beat in his ears, it’s sickening and making him uncomfortable. He softly removes his pants, it’s way too hard to relax until it’s unerect. J “fuck” his head is in the clouds, he can barely think. B ”I can help you, if it’s too complicated” Jason lifts his head fast up and looks at the door, J “ what..?” his heart is almost running faster than lightning. He hears his lock going op, and Burapha stepping in bluntly.

B “I can help you?” as he slowly steps closer and closer. J ”No it’s fine, I can do it myself” as he softly rubs his eyes, it’s too much having him this close. B ”You sure?” Burapha is beside Jason now, looking at his underpants which are clearly too tight around Jason’s cock. B “here let me help you” as he softly takes his hand towards the bulge, but gets stopped by Jason. J ”...please” he can barely speak, as he leans back and closes his eyes. The thought of touching Burapha is too good, to be true. B ”you’re being pathetic and childish” Burapha reaches Jason’s crutch and softly strokes the bulge, almost not putting any pressure on it. hearing the soft groan from Jason made his pants feel tight and hot.

 

Jason immediately lean into Buraphas shoulder, and kisses his throat and up to his jawline. Burapha ignores it and removes the taller males underpants, B “just relax and lean back, it makes it better” Burapha goes to down to the knee and slowly starts kissing his way up, until he’s at the inner side of his thigh. He looks up to meet Jason's gaze, Jason’s pupils are as big as the eye it self. His face is completely red.

 

Jason could feel the hot breath against his thigh. J ”watch it, you’re not gonna get far if you tease” he felt the huff up against his thigh, and looked down to face the male. B ”whatever do you mean?” the smirk on Buraphas face is seriously overwhelming. Burapha despite being warned, crept closer to his cock and licked up the shaft as slow as he could. And when at the top, he licked the tip and pressed onto the head of the muscle, and smiled a little as he heard the chocked moan come from the taller male.  

 

He took the head of the penis into his mouth and started to suck gently, and took the whole member into his throat. He felt a hand go through his hair shakingly, the hand ripped a little on the hair whenever he went up again, as if he was scared he would stop. Burapha started to go faster, J “Baby I’m gonna cum” it came out weak and pained. But before he could react, was his throat filled with cum. But he sucked him through the orgasme, until he was done. 

 

J “Holy mother of god herself” he was breathless, B ”helped?” he said it with a smirk. Jason immediately lifted Burapha up on his lap, J “Say that again, I dare you.” Burapha laughed, but he was hard and was clearly blushing a lot. J “thought so” He started undoing Buraphas clothes, and kissed him on the mouth. Burapha just submitted to whatever Jason was doing, and opened his mouth the second Jason’s tongue asked him to. 

 

B “do you have any lube?” their eyes met by the question, J “yea, two sec” Jason lifted Burapha off of him, as if he weight nothing to him. And sat him on the toilet. Burapha followed Jason’s steps over to his jacket, and saw him take out the lube, and bringing it over to him. B “why do you have lube on you?” with smirk that was close to being a laugh. J “it wasn’t like, I’m not allowed to hope” with a soft laugh looking straight at him. 

 

He lifted Burapha up again, even though he had a lube in his other hand. B “jesus christ, do I weigh nothing to you?” Jason just laughed, without answering. The tongue kissing started again, and it’s was extremely pleasing. Burapha felt a finger enter him, the cold lube around the finder made him shiver. But the kissing didn’t stop, one finger became three within a minute. He moaned up against Jason’s mouth making the man smile. He started moving the fingers around inside of him, he couldn’t handle it. Jason stopped kissing him, he made a 

groan immediately. He leaned up against the taller male, and rested his head there as the pleasure became too much.     

J “are you okay love?” he didn’t sound concerned, but like he needed reassurement. B “hnngg” he couldn’t speak, it was too much pleasure at the same time. J “Burapha.” the taller male stopped moving his fingers, which should be illegal. B “please...please don’t stop” it was high pitched and pained. Jason softly laughed, and started moving his fingers again. J “Sorry” the moans from Burapha were priceless. How sensitive the male was, was beautiful.

Jason removed his fingers and immediately, heard the groan of irritation. J “relax lovely” he took his member up against the males hole and slowly started to press it in. The loud moan clearly answered the question, whether or not it hurt. When he was halfway in, felt he Buraphas hand grip his shoulder painfully hard. and stopped pressing at the second, J “ are you okay, does it hurt?” sounding extremely concerned. B “only a little” the breathlessness showed otherwise, but Jason slowly and a little more gently pressed his cock in again. Until it was all the way in. J ”you okay?” B ”yeah, just wait a little.” 

After a few seconds opened Burapha his mouth B “you can move now, but slowly please” Jason nodded back, and slowly started to move. After a few thrust began Burapha to grip tightly onto Jason, but before Jason could question it, was he met with moans and a shaking body. The smile spread wide on the taller males face, as he clearly could see the smaller males pleasure. He lifted the smaller male slowly and laid them both onto the ground, slowly and softly.  

After getting them both down to the ground safely, moved he Burapha’s legs further apart, and restrained his arms with on of his. He softly began to thrust into him again but with more power, since the position helped him greatly. B “please do it harder..” the smile got wider on his lips “be patient my love, no need to stress” he put his other hand to use, by stroking the smaller males member. The male was moaning a little more than before now, which was the best price for him. 

The smaller male was whining louder, the longer his thrusts was going at an unacceptable speed. B “please Jason I can’t hold it much longer” with that que, began Jason to move both faster and harder. He heard the moans beginning to be silenced by the mans breathing, because he couldn’t take the pleasure. Feeling cum spread across his hand made him grin at the beauty, he pulled out as soon as the male went limb. 

Jason kissed the limb male as soon as he had pulled out, J “happy, beautiful?” All he got as an answer was a soft smile.

-At Jason’s house-

 

 


End file.
